A machine tool having a coping unit as a tool unit is known (German Published, Examined Patent Application No. DE-AS 10 04 891).
The upper die is guided vertically slidable in guide rails in a guide frame. The upper die has at the upper end T-shaped or hammerhead-like coupling means insertable into corresponding coupling means, here in the shape of a T-groove, on the upper die support. In a corresponding manner the guide frame of the tool unit receiving the lower die has at its lower end an inverted T-shaped plate as coupling means, into which coupling means on the lower die support, also in the shape of a T-groove, can be inserted. Thus, the entire tool unit is engagingly inserted in the longitudinal direction of the machine frame, from the direction of the open front end, between the upper and the lower die support.
The known machine tool described above is practical in that it permits quick and simple exchange of the tool unit, it being possible at the same time, because of the self-guidance of the dies in the tool unit, to compensate for or to absorb within the tool unit the lateral forces occurring in particular during cutting or coping, etc.
However, the known machine tool is not sufficiently flexible because, for example, a succession of bevel cuts at different bevel angles for successive cuts requires an exchange of the tool unit for another having the next required bevel angle.